Enter Galactic
Chris: Last time on… (screen gets staticy for 10 minutes) CC: Saturn: We don't have time for that nonsense. Our plan started out with kidnapped a mouse toymaker and plan continues but I won't tell you. CC: Mars: You are hopelessly defeated. Try to stop us if you can. (AT MESS HALL) Justin: (comes in with birds passing him) Mac: (turns around and opens his mouth as if he was barfing) Bloo: (plays Go Fish with Cream) Have a Joker? Cream: YOU CAN'T PLAY A JOKER! THAT'S ILLEGAL! Bloo: So, do I go fish? Cream: (grabs Bloo's cards except the Joker and combines it with the deck and her cards and reshuffles them) CC: Justin: I don't know why Cream has no taste. Oh wait, she's only six. Cheese(Chao): (pulls Justin's hair and lets go of it) Justin: Ow, that was combed perfectly! Izzy: (enters mess hall) Jack: Wait, you were forever voted off. Izzy: Uh-uh. You voted of Kaleidoscope. But I came back as someone more powerful and cooler. Leshawna: Let me guess, Explosivo? Cream: Esquire? Izzy: Yes, yes. Esquire. And plus, if I didn't get rid of the name Kaleidoscope, some French guy would sue me. (Boat Of Losers is heard) (Olivia and Fidget get on Dock of Shame) Leshawna: Hey wait a sec. Oh no he didn't. Chris! Chris: What? Leshawna: I thought guest stars that already appeared won't return again. You flipped out when Kari did it. CC: Cream: Okay, I'm glad Leshawna stook up to Kari for that, but Chris is such a diva. He's watching this, isn't he? Izzy: I've never seen that factory before, Chris? Toby: (jumps off the boat with Basil on him) Mac: I know who you are! You're Basil of Baker Street! Basil: Let me guess, did you use elementary? CC: Izzy: Did you know that elementary meant basic? (laughs hysterically) Mac: No, I watched the movie. Basil: Oh, you were jolly enough to watch it. (looks at Izzy) I don't like you. Izzy: Whatever. Toby: (growls at factory) Justin: What's going on? (Fidget and Olivia are drooling over him) Basil: Wait a sec, is that male bat with the simple right crippled wing drooling over some hot man candy? Izzy: Same thing happens sometimes with my fiancé Owen. Cream: You two are getting married sometime, oh, can I be the flower girl? Izzy: A, when we're both 22 years old, and B, sure. (writes down Cream: Flower Girl on her notebook) CC: Mac: She's in love with farticous? (montage of Owen's farts plays) Weird. Chris: Here is your next challenge. Jinx: Who cares, I just want to look at Justin. Chris: There is this factory and many bat Pokemon are flying over it. Mac: Team Galactic. Ash told me all about them, about how they want to find Dialga and Palkia. Leshawna: Now known Pokemon trainer say what? Mac: Dialga has the power to control time and Palkia can manipulate space. Team Galactic wants hands on both so they create a new world, turning this one to dust. Bubbles; Does this mean we'll all die? Mac: Except Team Galactic. Olivia: Why Fidget and I are here with Basil is because my daddy is kidnapped again. Chris: They must have something to do with it. First to stop them wins invincibility and doesn't get voted off. Mac: You mean, someone will get voted off? Chris: What, not everyone deserves credit for stopping an evil team who's ruining my career. CC: Basil: This will be tougher than I thought. Mac: That's why Ash warned me about them before the hiking challenge. (FLASHBACK) Ash: Be careful, there is a villainous team known as Team Galactic. Mac: What's Team Galactic? Dawn: They're a bunch of criminals who wants to unlock the secrets of space-time. Mac: You serious? Ash: Team Galactic is no joke. They mainly use Golbat and Bronzor. Gwen(TDI): What are you guys talking about? Mac: Something important. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Izzy: So that's what you guys were talking about. CC:Izzy: I have many alter egos, but I got to use each one at the right time. Mac: Let's go. (Cream grabs Izzy and sneaks into the factory followed by Cheese(Chao)) (everyone else goes towards the entrance) (AT FACTORY)Jupiter: It will be your daughter who suffers if you don't help. Hiram: (gives small gear to Jupiter) (AT OUTSIDE) (Mac spots Jessie, James, and Meowth) Mac: Hey. (Jessie, James, and Meowth become startled) Toby: (growls) Mac: What are you doing here? Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear? James: It speaks to me loud and clear. Jessie: On the wind. James: Past the stars. Meowth: In your ears. Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck peace. James: Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place. Jessie: A rose by any other name's just as sweet. James: When everything's worse, our work is complete. Jessie: Jessie. James; And it's James. Meowth: Meowth, don't forget that name. Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place. James: We're Team Rocket. Jessie/James/Meowth: And we're in your face. Wobbuffet: Woooooobbbbba. Mime Jr.: Mime, mime. Leshawna: We don't have time for you. Bubbles: Triggers explosives. (Team Rocket gets sent flying) Jessie: I don't care about this but I think they're deaf. James: Maybe they just don't know us well. Meowth: Oh well, at least we tried. Wobbuffet: Woooobbbbba. All Three: We're blasting off again. (all heading towards a different location and a star twinkles a two seconds) (AT ROOF) Izzy: Why don't we just go through the front like everyone else? Cream: Because no one goes through the front. Now if only I can use a spell that can opens roofs without anyone noticing. Izzy: Or I could use my heat vision. Cream: That's a better, wait a sec. I'm kind of lost on what you just said about having a super power. Izzy: Accident made by Noah. My daddy said that I would get some in the first season. (neck gets zapped) Ow. Actually he didn't say if I would. I'm really unpredictable. (AT DODGEBALL COURT) Tails: (checks out if Chris was here, but he wasn't) Hello? Dang. Thought he would be here. (sits on bench) Maybe this isn't a great time to tell him how I feel about not competing. CC: Inuyasha: I don't know why Tails is acting depressed. He acted this way ever since episode 30. (AT ROOF) Cream: How did you get in a freak accident? Izzy: It all started like this… (FLASHBACK) Izzy: Hi Noah, what are you doing today? Noah: Go away Izzy. Izzy: Oh, what's this? Noah: Nuclear mix(shocked), don't drink it. Izzy: (thinks) Looks refreshing. I think I'll have some. Noah: Don't, if you do, you'll get powers. Izzy: What kind of powers? Noah: Any kind. Oh, why did I just say that out loud? Izzy: (after drinking) Thanks Noah, I feel now like I'm a super Izzy, see ya. (flies out of lab through the roof) (END OF FLASHBACK) (Izzy and Cream land on platform) Cream: That's a weird story Izzy, right Cheese? Galactic Grunt: (sees Izzy and Cream) Alert on Sector 12. Alert on Sector 12. Izzy: Cool, where's Sector 12? Cream: This is Sector 12. (OUTSIDE) Mac: (bangs on door then hears alarm going off) Toby: (confused) Justin: What's going on? Fidget: I don't know. CC: Bloo: This is getting bad people. (AT FACTORY) Izzy: (swinging through vine) YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! Cream: Izzy wait up teliportom. (grabs on to Izzy and holds onto Cheese(Chao) and teleports in a dark place) Izzy: Okay Cream, where are we? Cream: I don't know, I hesitated. (ON ROOF) Bloo: They must've gone through here. Mac: (sends out Staraptor) Staraptor find Cream and Izzy. Hurry. Mac's Staraptor: (flies through hole) (Mac and others climb through hole) (AT DARK ROOM) Izzy: I'm hearing something. (looks at light switch) Hey look, a light switch. (lights are turned on showing the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb) Oh, Esquire likey. Cream: Izzy, you are very crazy right now. Izzy: Esquire won't let anything happen to you pretties. Cream: (puts ears on wall) Someone's coming. Put the orbs back. Izzy: No way I'll let go of them. Cream: If you don't want to die, you should…. (Cyrus and Mars come in) Izzy: Hi, what's your names? Cream: Um, let me guess, Louie and Freddie I guess? Mars: No one calls Cyrus a different name and my name is Mars. Team Galactic Commander. Cyrus: Would you kindly give back the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs? Cream: Okay, then Mars, Galactic Commander, and Cyrus, whatever position you have which is maybe the Galactic Boss, but I am not giving them back to you because you stole and hurt people's feelings. (AT SECTOR 5) Mac: (sees Hiram guarded by Galactic Grunts) Uh oh. We need to get past them. Basil: Strength doesn't always come in numbers. Mandy: Can we just get on with this? Leshawna: Please let my home girl be okay. (BACK IN CHAMBER ROOM) Mars: I better listen to him because I don't take no as an answer. (takes out Pokeball) Izzy: Well, Esquire doesn't take no as an answer ether. (shoots heat vision at Mars) Mars: (jumps away from it) Purugly, use Fury Swipes. (throws Pokeball and Purugly coming out and attacks Izzy and loses the orbs which are safely on the ground) Cream: (grabs both the orbs) You're safe now. Cyrus: Not if I can help it. Saturn: (runs in) Izzy: Leave! I'll take care of them. Cream: (teleports away from the room) (AT TV ROOM) Jupiter: She won't leave that easy, we have all areas secured. Leshawna: (pops behind Jupiter) No one messes with my girls! (grabs pipe and whacks it on Jupiter's head) Jupiter: Is that the best you've got? Leshawna: Oh, do you want to show me the best I've got girl? (AT SECTOR 5) Cream: (with Cheese(Chao) walks) How are we going to get out? The entire area is secured. Leshawna: (through speaker) Listen, I opened a door for you so you can get out, now hurry. (AT TV ROOM) Leshawna: And is that all you've got grape head? Jupiter: Bronzong, (throws Pokeball with Bronzong coming out) Gyro Ball. Bronzong: (uses Gyro Ball) Broooooonnnnzong. Leshawna: (dodges and runs) CC: Leshawna: Let's just hope that the doors hold on before she can close them. (AT OUTSIDE) Courtney: (thinking of another way of taking the case but all of a sudden hears an explosion and runs knowing this isn't a good time but doesn't get noticed) Mac: Good job Sableye. (takes out Pokeball and has Sableye returned in it) Return. (AT FACTORY) Cream: (running towards door meeting with Leshawna and Izzy whom are also running) Izzy: We have to hurry, she's activating the lockdown. (runs faster and grabs Leshawna's hand using super speed) Saturn: (throws his Pokeball) Toxicroak, stop her. Toxicroak: Toxi. (pushes Cream, who loses the orbs Cream and Cheese(Chao) out of the building before the lockdown) (OUTSIDE) Izzy: Well at least we have the orbs, right Cream? Cream: Actually Izzy, I lost them. Mac: Hey, Hiram, what was Team Galactic doing with the orbs? Hiram: Hmmmmm, they haven't told me. Izzy: Yay, they were separately in a dark room. Cream: And Izzy had to call them their preciouses. Izzy: And this red haired girl and old guy came in and told us to stop, and I oh no. Cream: They seemed pretty important. Cheese(Chao): (slaps Izzy) CC: Izzy: I guess I deserved that. (Helicopters came and detached the building from the ground) Saturn: (speaking through megaphone with a small G on it) We will definitely meet again, but someday soon. Next stop, Veilstone City. Officer Jenny: (rides on her motor cycle) Is everyone all right? Chris: We are absolutely fine. Nothing to worry about. Officer Jenny: I heard something which is a probable sign of Team Galactic. (before leaving) By the way, love your show. Friends write fan mail to you everyday. (leaves) CC: Officer Jenny: (picks up her walkie talkie) Looker, I need you to track down Team Galactic at all costs. CC: Izzy: At least it wasn't a Noah kiss. (flashback of Noah accidentally kissing Cody's ear and wakes up then screams is shown) (BONFIRE) Chris: Before we get started, Cream and Izzy won invincibility. Izzy: Call me by my nickname, cover your ears, ESQUIRE! I'm really excited to join an alliance that doesn't involve Mandy. Chris: Not so loud. Okay, seven cookies, one loser. Justin, (throws to Justin and other called names), Mandy, Jack, Bubbles, Leshawna, Bloo. That now leaves Jinx and Mac on the bubble. You two gotta learn better to not end up like this, but one of you is definitely staying. CC: Basil: Okay, it's for back in episode 29, how was I supposed to know my mortal enemy was a human dork? Chris: The cookie goes to…... Mac. Jinx: Why did you guys vote me off? I didn't do anything wrong. Bloo: You got distracted by Justin. Jinx: Pretending. Cream: You mean, sorry. Justin: You really didn't like me? Jinx: I thought it was my chance to get into the final two, I guess I was wrong. CC: Mac: Don't worry Jinx, everyone will miss you. Izzy: Wow. CC: Izzy: That was a bad strategy. Once you do that, you're the common enemy. Like my evil nemesis, Dr. Psycho. Can't live with them. Can't live without them. Oh and I have this ninja teacher named Mr. Sushi. You never shave off that beard, will you? Cream: That's an interesting story. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction